psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ultimate Rescue: Pieski i Bow echo
Uwaga! Uwaga! ''Jest to kolejne opowiadanie grupowe! W tym odcinku będzie policyjne Ultimate Rescue. Krótkie streszczenie, pieski muszą zabezpieczyć min. ulice przed nadciągającym Bow echo, a także ostrzec mieszańców. ''Oprócz tego możecie dawać i swoje pomysły co mogą zrobić^^ Jak na razie dałam 2 rozdziały, ale akcja zawsze może się rozszerzyć, dlatego nie jest powiedziane że mają być 2 rozdziały, może być ich więcej:)To do dzieła <3 Rozdział 1 Był to bardzo upalny dzień w Zatoce Przygód. Mimo lejącego się z nieba żaru, pieski z Psiego Patrolu postanowiły spędzić ten czas w cieniu na dworze. Rusty leżał na trawie, słońce świeciło na niego, lecz on wraz z Hermioną, Sally i ich szczeniakami oglądali chmury. Po pewnej chwili Labrador stanął na równe łapy i szczeknął: -Ruf! Ruf! Prognoza burzowa! Z plecaka wysunęło się ramię, a na nim ekran. Hermiona doskoczyła do kuzyna, Sally i kłębiące się pod łapami szczeniaki zajrzeli. ' -TAK! AUU!-zawył z całych sił jasno-żółty, wręcz piaskowy Labrador. Pobiegł przed siebie, jego rodzina biegła z tyłu. Wskoczył na pień, gdzie było go widać. -Uwaga Psi Patrolu!-zawołała Hermiona z brytyjskim akcentem. Psiaki przerwały rozmowy i inne czynności, które wykonywały, a uwagę skierowały na Hierran Wolfdog. -Rusty ma coś ważnego do oznajmienia.-powiedziała na spokojnie Sally. -Daje całe moje pudło ciasteczek, że to burza.-zachichotała Dilara. Patty parsknęła śmiechem. -A ja dwa!-zaśmieszkowała Martine. Wszyscy wybuchli na krótko śmiechem. -Pieski! Oznajmiam...-zaczął Rusty, ogonem machał bardzo energicznie. -Zatoka Przygód i jej okolice są zaznaczone na...FIOLETOWO!-wykrzyczał. '''Wywołało to wśród psiaków poruszenie. ' -Czyli?-zapytał Tolys, przekrzywiając głowę. -Jest to ekstremalne zagrożenie burzowe!-wyjaśniła Hermiona. -No wiesz, scenariusz niemalże apokaliptyczny, zakładający liczne tornada, ekstremalnie silny wiatr, duży grad, nawalne opady deszczu. Burze tego typu zdarzają się rzadko i powodują niewyobrażalne szkody na znacznym obszarze.-ciągnęła suczka.-Podmuchy wiatru powyżej 111 km/h, ekstremalnie duży grad. Wtedy jest duża ilość wyładowań atmosferycznych, znaczne szkody na wielkim obszarze wywołane przez wiatr. mogą wystąpić dowbursty, microbursty, burze derecho jak i Bow echo. 'Psiaki miały takie miny jakby mówiła rzeczy z kosmosu. Na pomoc kuzynce ruszył z wyjaśnianiem Rusty. ' -Kto potrzebuje wyjaśnienia? Łapa do góry.-odrzekł. Jak na zawołanie wyrósł przysłowiowy las łap. Westchnął.-Dobra, w skrócie downburst to skutek bardzo silnego prądu zstępującego, zimne powietrze opada gwałtownie na ziemię możemy mówić o wystąpieniu zjawiska downburst. Charakteryzuje się ono bardzo silnymi porywami wiatru, zazwyczaj ponad 100 km/h (w bardzo skrajnych przypadkach nawet powyżej 200 km/h) oraz nawalnym opadem deszczu. Teraz microburst, generują one bardzo silne podmuchy wiatru. Niezwykle silny prąd zstępujący występujący podczas tego zjawiska jest wielkim zagrożeniem dla lotnictwa. Niestety, odnotowano, kilkanaście przypadków katastrof lotniczych spowodowanych przez microburst.- gdy mówił o tym, Sally spojrzała czule na niego. Mówił dalej.-Burza derecho rozległa i długotrwała burza wiatrowa, która swoim zasięgiem może objąć bardzo duży obszar np. powierzchnie kilku krajów. Burza ta jest związana ze szkwałem bądź ze zjawiskami Bow eco, o których zaraz powiem, tworzą się w silnie rozwiniętych burzach wielokomórkowych. Pozostawiają ciągły pas zniszczeń, wiatr osiąga wtedy nawet 33 m/s! A teraz o Bow echo, są to bardzo groźne burze. Jeżeli mam być szczery na terenie Zatoki Przygód najgroźniejsze.-gdy to wypowiedział pieski wydały odgłos zdziwienia.- To charakterystyczny obraz radarowy MCS w kształcie łuku. Taki układ może wytworzyć silne wiatry, tornada, po nich są poważne szkody.-skończył wypowiedź. '''Szczeniaczki, które bały się burz pisnęły i wtuliły się w rodziców. Zaś suczki które bały się burz wtuliły się w swoich ukochanych. Chase wystąpił na przód i zapytał wprost: -Czy jesteśmy tym zagrożeni? -Czekaj...-odpowiedział Labrador. -Ruf! Radar burzowy!-szczeknął. Wysunęło mu się. Oczy rozszerzyły jemu, Hermionie i Cinder.-Będzie Bow echo i derecho!-ucieszył się. -Powiem to Ryder'owi! Trzeba ostrzec innych!-oznajmiła Alays i pobiegła. Automatyczne drzwi rozsunęły się gdy Tamaskan Dog, była przy nich. Rozejrzała się po parterze ale nikogo nie było.-Musi zatem być po środku lub na górze.-szepnęła do siebie. Skoczyła do windy i wjechała najpierw do środkowej części, jednak ta świeciła pustkami. Wróciła, a tym razem udała się na górę. Widziała, że Ryder siedzi na balkonie i popija lemoniadę. Podbiegła do niego. -Witaj Ryder.-schyliła głowę w przywitaniu. Chłopak ucieszył się na widok suczki, a napój w szklance postawił na stoliku. ' -Hej Alays!-przywitał się ciepło i pogłaskał suczkę. Zamerdała ogonem.-Czy coś się stało? Widziałem, że na dole jakieś zgromadzenie było.-zapytał zaciekawiony brunet. -Ja właśnie o tym!-odparła szybko Alays. Ryder trochę sposępniał. -Rusty, dowiedział się, że Zatoka Przygód według prognozy burzowej jest na fioletowo! A to oznacza, z tego co mówił największe i najgorsze zagrożenie! Z grubsza mówił coś o Bow echo, burzach derecho, microburstach i downburstach. -mówiła szybko, była znacznie zmartwiona. Chłopak skinął głową. -Bardzo mądry i dobry z Ciebie zastępca Alays! Zawołałam zaraz Rusty'ego i Hermionę.-odpowiedział suczce chłopak. -Opowiedzą mi dokładniej abyśmy mogli podjąć środki bezpieczeństwa.-skończył. Tamaskan Dog szczeknęła z zadowolenia i wyszła. * Zmiana sceny znaczek Alays. '''Alays przybiegła. Hermiona z jej kuzynem właśnie odebrali przez komunikatory polecenie od chłopaka aby znaleźli się na górze bazy Psiego Patrolu. ' -Nienawidzę burz....-jęknęła Lavia i zapiszczała. Carlie przytulił suczkę. -Ja też nie.-jęknęła Prima i wtuliła się w rodziców. Śnieżynka zapiszczała i zrobiła to co siostra. Mady już leżała przy rodzicach. -Nie bójcie się.-uspokajał Carlie. Aris cicho przełknął ślinę i mimo strachu przed nadciągającym zagrożeniem pomógł tacie uspokajać mamę i siostry. '''Victoria miała przyspieszony oddech. Chciała zaskomlić, lecz próbowała się powstrzymać. Nagle na swoim uchu poczuła ciepłe liźnięcie. A na plecach łapki. Odwróciła się przed nią stał Gray, a koło niej rozrabiały ich szczeniaki. Posłała mężowi czułe spojrzenie. -Dzięki skarbie. -szepnęła i polizała pieska. Przytulili się razem do swoich szczeniaków. Amber zaczęła nagrywać. -Hej...właśnie...możemy doświadczyć Bow echo i burz derecho...-ciągnęła bała się, że z tego wszystkiego zająknie sie, ale na szczęście nie. Viggo podszedł do suczki. -Ale może będziesz miała dobre materiały filmowe.-zaczął. Amber wywróciła oczyma z rozbawienia i dała pieskowi miłosnego kuksańca. 'Linda siedziała pod drzewem i gadała o czymś z Pandorą. Wtedy z bazy wybiegli Hermiona i Rusty. Niebo pokryło się dużą, lecz niezbyt ciemną chmurą. Z góry zaś Ryder wyciągnął tablet. ' -Psi Patrol już czas na Ultimate Rescue!-powiedział i nacisnął guzik. Obwódki urządzenia zrobiły się niebieskie, żółte i czerwone. -AUU! Ryder wzywa!-szczeknęły pieski. 'Ekran podzielił się na trzy części. W prawym górnym rogu Colette i Maximus wygrzewają się na słońcu z ich szczeniakami. W dolnym prawym rogu Kenshi i Werix rzucały sobie frisbee. A w lewym górnym rogu Shiraz z Kate rzucały krążkami na słupek. Pobiegły do bazy. Max urządził sobie wyścigi z Marshallem, jednak obaj wpadli na frisbee, a potem jeszcze na słupek. Potoczyli się do bazy. ' -UWAGA!-krzyknęła Everest odsuwając się na bok w windzie. Dwa psiaki wpadły w nie jak tornado. -Nic Ci nie jest?-zapytały się Laika z Lucy. -Nie! Ale trzeba przyznać, że było wietrznie.-zażartował Dalmatyńczyk z Labradorem. -HA HA HA!-gruchnęły śmiechem psiaki. Po czym drzwi windy zasunęły się i wjechali na górę. Po środku, gdy przebrali się zamiast znaczka Psiego Patrolu ukazała się odznaka Chase'a, Alays, Delgado, Dylana, Martine, Night, Shiraz, Uno oraz Carlie’go. Mieli na sobie granatowe policyjne czapki, na nich czarny pasek a pod nim paseczek w ich kolorze. Tak samo mieli policyjne mundury. Wjechali na górę. -Jesteśmy gotowi do akcji Ryder sir!-powiedział Chase.-W policyjnym stylu!-ucieszył się gdy spojrzeniem obiegł pieski i Rydera. -Pieski...-zaczął Ryder, lecz jego spojrzenie utkwiło w oknie. -Rusty, Hermiona sprawdźcie swoje radary burzowe.-polecił.-Niepokoi mnie ta chmura!-oznajmił chłopak głową pokazując na chmurę zza oknem. -To chmura szelfowa!-powiedziała przejęta Hera. Rusty z Hermioną szczeknęli i wysunęły im się radary. Na Zatokę Przygód za pomocą cyjanowych, niebieskich, pomarańczowych punkcików niewyobrażalnie wielka chmura! -Nadchodzi Bow echo i burza derecho!-powiedzieli. Chmura była coraz ciemniejsza. A na potwierdzenie ich słów, zabłysła ona białym światłem i zahuczało. Tomira zaskomlała, Ardo ją liznął. Mira zaś przytuliła się do siedzącego obok Riverdale'a. 'Twarz Rydera pobladła. W następnej wypowiedzi słychać było w głównej mierze determinację, ale zmartwienie także dawało się we znaki. ' -Pieski nie ma czasu! Musimy ostrzec mieszkańców Zatoki Przygód, oraz zabezpieczyć drogi!-polecił.-Dlatego to jest policyjne Ultimate Rescue! Ale nie uda się nam bez naszych policyjnych ekspertów. -ciągnął brunet.-Dlatego do tej misji potrzebuje wszystkich łap! A zwłaszcza Chase’a, Alays, Martine, Dylana, Carlie’ego, Leoni, Niary, Saitiny, Delgado, Matt’a, Cody’ego, Night, Uno, Arctic’a, Danger, Maxa, Chiron, Poppy, Shiraz, Blommy, Kendry, Silence oraz Skipper! Każde z Was, których wymieniłem dostanie swój pojazd, weźmiecie część piesków na sam koniec podzielicie się zadaniami i sektorami! Pandora i Honey zostaną ze szczeniakami!- oznajmił poważnie chłopak.-Ktoś z Was musi pojechać po Katie!-dodał na twarzy malowało się przerażenie. 'Oczy piesków wlepione były w swojego ludzkiego przywódcę! Lecz kiwnęły głowami. W końcu zaczęli chóralnie mówić cytaty. W tle granatowo- szarą chmurę szelfową zaczęły rozdzierać pioruny, była bliżej. ' -Te łapy pilnują prawa! -Nie straszna nam żadna akcja! -Nowe rasy wkraczają do akcji! -Psi Patrol złapie złodzieja! -Zawsze gotowi do akcji! -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Leoni) -Policjanci zaraz złapią przestępcę! -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Saitiny) -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Delgado) -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Matt’a) -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Cody’ego) -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Night) -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Uno) -Przez Psi Patrol zło pokonane! -Gotowi do misji! -Damy radę choćby paliło się! -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Chiron) -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Poppy) -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Shiraz) -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Bloomy) -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Kendry) -(Nwm, jaki pieski mogą mówić cytat Silence) -Czy damy radę? Masz to jak w banku kolego! -Psi Patrol rusza do akcji!-krzyknął Ryder. Pobiegł szybko do rury i zjechał po niej. -AUU!-zawyły psiaki z całych sił. 'Gdy policjanci pobiegli w kierunku zjeżdżalni zaczęło mocniej się błyskać a dudniące grzmoty były mocniejsze oraz bliżej. ' Rozdział 2 Rozdział 3 Galeria Ultimate Rescue Pups and Bow echo title card.PNG|Okładka Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinek 13 Kategoria:Odcinki 13 Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania z okładkami Kategoria:Ultimate Rescue Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Hermiona Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Carlise Kategoria:Crash Kategoria:Hersey Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Tolys Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Cinder Kategoria:Ryder Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Śnieżynka Kategoria:Prima Kategoria:Aris Kategoria:Mady Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Blaise Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:BeautyBelle Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Mira Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Riverdale Kategoria:Hera Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Werix Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:Linda Kategoria:Pandora Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Kenshi Kategoria:Silence Kategoria:Kendra Kategoria:Poppy Kategoria:Bloomy Kategoria:Blommy Kategoria:Chiron Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Matt Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Night Kategoria:Uno Kategoria:Cody Kategoria:Saitina Kategoria:Niara Kategoria:Leoni Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Honey Kategoria:Projekt grupowy Kategoria:Projekty grupowe